


Oh Julian

by audioanon



Series: Rhythm [8]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioanon/pseuds/audioanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes to a concert, woho finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Julian

The night air is chilly on my arms, exposed because I’m wearing a tank top and I absolutely refuse to bring a jacket to shows. Before we left Nonon’s house, I managed to persuade Satsuki not to bring hers, that’d it just be more trouble than it’s worth. The skeptical look she gave me was familiar, but thankfully she just accepted that I probably have more experience in this area than she does.

The six of us, as in Satsuki, Nonon, Mako, Ira, Uzu, Houka, and myself, walk through the busy streets of Boulder, excitement increasing as we get closer and closer to the venue. After Mako arrived from the airport, her, Satsuki, and I immediately went to Nonon’s place for some pre-gaming. Once the streets fell dark and we were all at least a little drunk (except for Ira, of course), we set off into the night. I can’t help but feel a little nervous—before we left, Uzu went out and bought some molly from a frat buddy of his. I just hope I don’t do anything seriously stupid.

Nonon breaks me of my thoughtless pondering by brushing her fingers against the back of my hand, an invitation for me to hold hers. Blushing, I take her hand in mine, feeling unbelievably self-conscious. She looks up at me and smirks at the stupid look on my face.

“Nervous?” she asks, grinning.

“No,” I snap back, obviously lying.

“Don’t kid yourself, I see your anxiety all over your face,” Nonon scoffs. “You don’t have to worry, I made Uzu buy test kits and stuff so you can be sure you’re not doing heroin or some shit.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” I reply, resisting the urge to yank my hand away and bite at my fingernails. “I’m more worried that I’ll do something stupid.”

“Well, stupid is as stupid does,” Nonon says, shrugging and sending me a knowing smirk.

“Hey fuck you.”

“Dude, seriously, relax. No one here is going to let you do anything too crazy. If you freak out now your night will only get worse when you roll.”

“I know, I know,” I say in a rush, “I just can’t help it.”

“Well, relax slacker. I’ll be here the whole time, just as fucked up and right next to you.”

“Wow, thanks for the encouragement,” I respond, rolling my eyes.

“Hey, lovebirds, catch the fuck up, or we’re leaving you behind!” Uzu shouts from the front of the pack, sporting the most ridiculous hat I’ve ever laid eyes on. The pristine white fur shone in the night, and the rainbow spikes lining it gave him the look of a gay chicken.

“I’m not taking any crap from you when you’re wearing that dumbass hat,” Nonon scoffed back, pressing an index finger to her temple.

“Woah, this hat is fucking awesome, so I don’t want to hear your shit The Troll,” Uzu shouts back, waving his arms around as if he were trying to instigate a fight.

“Uzu, that hat is seriously fucking stupid,” Houka intervenes, and Ira grunts in agreement.

“Well I think it’s neat,” Mako says in a singsong voice, and I smile. I briefly worried about how she would get on with Nonon and her friends, but of course I had nothing to be concerned about—Mako can get along with just about anyone.

“You guys are just jealous that I’ll be the flyest fuck at this show, okay,” Uzu calls, turning around and pushing even farther ahead of the group. I can’t tell if he seriously thinks the hat looks cool or if he knows how weird he looks and just doesn’t give a shit.

We arrive at the venue soon after that, the line long and snaking around itself down the sidewalk. While in line, Uzu both passes out the tickets he printed off before we left and sets to the task of hiding all his drug paraphernalia, stuffing joints in Primetime cases down his shoes. He hands the molly to Nonon, who take the baggy and shoves it up her shirt and underneath her bra. I’m honestly surprised that Ira didn’t speak up regarding the illegality of our actions during the swap. Satsuki, on the other hand, looks nervous.

“Ryuko, are you sure about this—“

“Yes, sis, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” I assure her in a rushed tone. She still looks apprehensive.

“Satsuki, if there is one thing I know about Ryuko, it’s that once she’s made decision, she’s not gonna change her mind,” Mako chimes in, smiling wide. “And besides, things always turn out fine, so don’t bother worrying.” I can’t tell if her words really put Satsuki at ease, but she nods anyway and doesn’t bring up the subject again.

The lines moves quickly, and soon enough we are at the front, getting shoddily pat down. Uzu and Nonon both get in fine; the security is pretty lax. While the older bunch are given wristbands, Mako and I get the large black X’s drawn on our hands, indicating that we are underage. The black X staring back at me seems to put an even larger gap on the age difference, but I do my best to ignore it. We head past the bar and toward the lower dance floor where people have already started congregating during the opening act. At this point, Nonon stops and takes out the molly, handing both Uzu and I small caplets.

“Ok, so I dunno how strong this is, but it’ll kick in, in, like, fifteen or so,” Uzu explains to me, looking serious for once. “If you freak or something, let someone know and we’ll figure it out. Oh, and Ira’s gonna go ahead and grab us some water later, so we don’t have to worry about that or anything either." I nod my head, and watch as both Nonon and Uzu slam back the pill dry. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and toss it in my mouth. The pill tastes disgusting, and my throat is sticky, so I have trouble swallowing. From the corner of my eye I see Nonon giggle, and send a sarcastic smile her way. She just grabs my hand and pulls me back into the group, which has fanned out into a line toward the back of the floor.

At first, the only ones dancing are Uzu, who was more flailing than dancing and making eye contact with every single person within a five foot radius of him, and Mako, who was just doing her own thing while Ira’s internal struggle of whether or not he should ask her to dance played out all over his face. Houka and Satsuki were both leaning against the back wall, slightly apart from the rest of the group, scanning the crowd. But, as the music starts getting louder and the dance floor begins to fill, I see Satsuki start to break out of her shell, moving her body to the heavy beat that fills the room. Soon, however, the molly hits me, and I start rolling.

I can feel the downbeats reverberate through my chest; the lights are suddenly brighter, more alive. I feel my skin heat up, and I begin absolutely craving contact. I turn around, away from the stage, and face Nonon, pressing my body against hers. She doesn’t seem to find this strange at all, and puts her hands on my hips; even though I can feel her fingers digging into my pelvic bone, the pain doesn’t quite register in my brain. When the down beat hits, the combined rush of endorphins and adrenaline overwhelms me, and I put my hands on top of Nonon's, pushing them against me as hard as I can. The fact that both my best friend and my sister are in clear view doesn't even enter my mental process, and I start grinding against Nonon without a second thought. It's obvious that Nonon is rolling too, as she leans into my chest and nips at my collarbone through my shirt. I let out an unbelievably loud groan. Nonon looks up at me in response, and I see her pupils are completely blown out. The flashing lights of the show make these multicolored rings dance in the black of her pupils, and I cannot turn my face away from hers. As soon as we really get going, however, the music stops, and the opener starts to clear the stage. With that I step away from Nonon, disgruntled now that the lights have come back up, and glance around at the rest of the group.

Satsuki, it seems, has finally relaxed and opened up, chatting with Houka, both them them holding drinks. I didn't even notice them leave in my pent-up condition. Mako, on the other hand, is talking at a thousand words a minute to Ira, who is struggling to keep up but appears to be holding steady. They're close, almost touching, and I can tell before the night is over something will have developed. Whether it'll be Mako or Ira instigating it is still in question. Uzu is talking to a bunch of people I don't recognize—I'm not sure if he actually knows them or if he just met them tonight, but either way, he seems to be having a good time. However, he breaks away from the group and pulls out one of the joints, removing it from the case and tossing the plastic container into the crowd. He passes it to Nonon, trying to wink at her, but it doesn't look like he is completely in control of his face, and it comes off as a wild twitch. I chuckle into my hand, but I doubt Uzu notices, pulling out a second joint for him and his friends.

Nonon pulls a lighter from her pocket and sticks the joint between my teeth. I bend down, smirking at how short she is, and Nonon gives me a pointed look before cupping her hand around the joint and flicking the wheel of the lighter. I take a quick drag and pass it off to her, I'm already fucked up as it is. Nonon, however, doesn't skimp and takes a huge puff, holding it in for a long time before exhaling the smoke right in my face.

"Was that necessary?" I shout over the loud conversations of the impatient crowd.

"Absolutely," Nonon yells back, grinning. She hands the joint off to Houka, shouting to me, “You should know that by now Slacker.” I'm surprised when Houka takes a hit and passes it to Satsuki, who accepts it, taking a drag like it's an old hat. I snort at her air of superiority, still intact despite the fact that she must be wasted. Both Mako and Ira decline, so it comes back to Nonon, who finishes it off. Pretty soon after we finish off the weed and Ira makes sure we are all adequately hydrated, the lights go down, and the crowd turns its attention to the stage once more.

At first, there is a deafening silence, and then, a booming sound takes hold, the lights in sync with the music. As the beat builds up, the excitement in the crowd grows, and then the vocals hit, dropping the beat back down, and for a moment the audience is silent. But, soon the beat takes up the secondary build, and people all around me are shaking; it feels as if the whole venue is a single body in motion. When the teasing finally stops and the chorus is at the last build and the beat drops, the whole audience collectively goes crazy. Each and every track is a new whirl of emotions, and I can feel the collective moods sweeping the crowd as each track fades into the next. Even though I don't recognize every song, each one instills new emotion into my core, and when a song I do recognize comes up, I throw myself into it with renewed vigor. I barely pay attention to anyone else in the place except for Nonon, who is grinding against me like none other. The combined effect of the chest-shaking beats, the pulsating lights, and Nonon pulling my head down by yanking my hair so I can suck on her neck is overwhelming. Add in the fact that I’m rolling hard, you get a sensory experience like nothing I have ever had before. I don’t pay attention to Satsuki, or Mako, or any of Nonon’s friends, rather, the only two things in my own little universe are the music and the pink-haired midget pressed against my front.

The time passes quickly, and in a flash, I’ve already heard “Selfie,” “Pumpin’ Blood,” “Dreaming,” and “Medicine,” along with a handful of other track from different artists I couldn’t identify. I can tell their set is coming to a close, and the track fades into the familiar uptempo beats from their remix of “We Own The Night.” The lyrics start up, and the vast majority of the crowd is shouting the words straight back. Once the beat drops, the audience moves as a pulsating wave, jumping up and down, and I can barely tell what is going on as everyone wants to give all their remaining energy to this last track. But, even with two cycles, the song goes by fast, and the DJs give their final words and the lights come up. I’m not ready for it to be over. My body craves on more track, one last encore, but its two in the morning and there is nothing left.

“Come on, come on, let’s get outta here,” I say, quickly changing my pace and pulling on the hem of Nonon’s shirt. Nonon gives me an intense look, and I can tell she’s feeling the exact same thing I am.

“Hey, Eyebrow Queen,” Nonon calls, motioning to Satsuki. Satsuki, who is impressively keeping it together, waltzes over and nods for Nonon to go ahead.

“Me and Slacker here are gonna take off, you all good?”

“Slacker and I. The four of you.”

“Wait, what?”

“Me and Slacker, Slacker and I. The four of you.” Satsuki mumbles, directing a pointing finger from me to Nonon as she respectively names us off, stumbling.

“What is she talking about?” Nonon asks, turning to me, looking concerned.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a stupid joke my dad used to say to call us out on our bad grammar,” I reply, rolling my eyes.

“Ira, do you have a handle on this?” Nonon questions, realizing Satsuki is beyond the point of talking.

“Ah, yes, I can handle this,” Ira says, looking slightly overwhelmed, considering Satsuki is mumbling to herself, Houka is trying to pull Uzu away from a heated arguement that looks seconds away from getting violent, and Mako is still talking at a thousand miles a minutes as if nothing else is even going on.

“Don’t worry Ryuko, I’ll take care of her,” Mako says, breaking off from a rant about one thing or another, winking at me. She grabs Satsuki and pulls her back towards the group, considering she looked in danger of wandering off. “Keep your phone on, and call if you need anything.”

“Yeah yeah, thank god I have you lookin’ out for me,” I say, flashing a wide grin, and pull Mako into a tight hug, which she easily returns. Soon, however, the need for action is too much, and I pull away and grab Nonon’s wrist and yank her out the door into the chilly night breeze. My body is so over-stimulated I’m shaking.

“You still rolling?” Nonon asks me, cutting through the silence, biting her lip and looking at me in a way that makes me trail off at the end of my sentence.

“Uh, yeah, I’m…”

“Let’s fucking get the fuck outta here,” she rushes, scanning her surroundings. I can tell she is filled with the same sense of over-stimulation that I am.

“Fuck it, let’s go,” I say, shaking out my limbs to try and stop the tingling. Nonon sends me a grin and takes off, running down the street with incredible purpose. I don’t even ask questions, I don’t stop to ask why, I just follow her, easily keeping pace. It felt surreal, the air whisking past me, my vision blurry from the wind and my dilated pupils. For a little while, we just run for the sake of running, and it feels oh-so-good.

Eventually, however, we arrive at our destination: my apartment, empty as Satsuki and Mako are staying at Nonon’s place for convenience’s sake, as my place is farther form the venue than hers. I don’t even notice that I’m out of breath as I run up the three flights of stairs to the front door, fumbling with my keys. Nonon is right behind me, hot on my heels and running her hands up the back of my shirt impatiently.

“Come on, come on, hurry the fuck up Slacker,” Nonon says breathlessly, moving her hand across my sides and pressing her fingers into my stomach.

“I’m trying, I’m trying,” I hiss back, seemingly unable to control my hands for long enough to put my key in the lock. Finally, I turn the latch and manage to get the door open despite Nonon clinging to me. I pry her away from me and shove her inside,conscious of my neighbors, and I'm quick to follow. I slam the door behind me with my foot, moving in on fluid motion from the doorstep straight into Nonon’s arms. My body has been screaming for this ever since I started rolling, and I’ll be damned if I have to wait another second.

“You. Are. Such. A. Shrimp,” I say, talking around Nonon’s mouth on my lips.

“I am not short, get over it,” she hisses back, moving her face downward to suck on my neck. With a grunt I pick her up and spin around, setting her on the adjacent table, evening out our heights.

“That’s better, now I can kiss you without killing my neck,” I say smugly, Nonon’s lips still attached to my throat.

“You are such a whiner, you know that?” she grumbles, looking up and rolling her eyes. I just smirk in response and roughly pull her shirt over her head, palming her breasts and moving my face down her body, running my tongue over her protruding bones. Nonon leans her head back and digs her fingers into my hair. When I look back up at her again the look in her eyes is intense, and I stare right back as I fumble with the button on her jeans. Thankfully she doesn’t make fun of me, rather she just waits patiently until I finally manage to peel them off of her. I travel back upward to kiss her once more, sliding my hand into her underwear, my fingers already slick, and I feel the grip in my hair tighten just slightly. I move my hand in a slow rotation, feeling Nonon squirm underneath me, and so I move my other hand to the small of her back in order to press her again me. Pretty quickly my teasing has her letting out these small puffs of breath and she pulls away from my mouth, so I now move downward and kneel on the floor in front of her. As I pull her underwear off, Nonon adjusts herself so one hand is thrown out behind her for balance while the other is playing with my hair. As soon as I throw her panties away, probably all the way into the kitchen considering the force behind the errant toss, I grab Nonon’s hips and yank her forward, bringing her crotch off the table and straight into my face. I can tell the motion took Nonon by surprise as she let out a small shaky breath, and throws out her other arm to steady herself.

Nonon is incredibly impatient and already sufficiently warmed up, so I stop wasting time and thrust my tongue into her folds, carefully watching her face for her reactions. I have more confidence since the last time I did this, but I’m still careful to observe exactly what motions illicit the strongest responses. I watch as she throws her head back and closes her eyes, moving one hand to my head to push my face forward; I can tell she’s more reactive due to the MDMA still coursing through her system. The louder she gets the slower I go, purposefully drawing it out as long as I can, not wanting the sensations to end. I can tell Nonon is getting frustrated, considering the death grip in my hair, so I pull back and wrap my lips around her clit, sucking hard. I feel her spasm under me, and I lean my cheek against her thigh as she rides out her orgasm. When she finally slumps over, back on the table, I stand up and take my pants off; I practically forgot I was still wearing clothes at this point. Nonon just lies on the table, not even watching me, caught up in her own sensory experience. We stay like this for a few minutes, me running my hand up and down Nonon’s front, and Nonon just laying there enjoying it. But, when I’m not expecting it, Nonon jumps up and grabs me, pushing me back, although I manage to stay on my feet.

“What, you didn’t think I would forget about you did I?” she asks, her voice slurred.

“To be honest I considered it,” I say back, grinning. “I’m glad you’re still coherent.” Nonon scoffs at that and just kisses me, still pushing my backwards towards the couch. Eventually I concede, letting her force me down. As she runs one hand up my shirt and the other over my crotch, my body reacts fiercely; shivers run up and down my sweaty frame. I feel like I don’t even need for her to do anything at all, like I’m already there even though she has barely done anything. I can’t believe Nonon held out as long as she did, I’m sure I won’t last at all.

So when she yanks down my underwear and thrusts a digit inside me, its no surprise that I’m already moaning like a pornstar, trying desperately to press my body up against hers. Once she gets the second finger in, I can feel my body getting close, her moving her fingers at a quick and steady pace. And then she moves her other hand down to touch my clit, and I’m fucking done. My orgasm pushes my body into the stratosphere, and in that moment I understood why people get addicted to drugs, because the sensory experience was incredible. And Nonon is obviously not finished with me. She moves her body downward and tongues my clit, and I bury my hands in her hair, groaning. I glance down to see she has started touching herself, and that in itself turn me on even more. Pretty soon I come again, and Nonon has no intention of letting up, still licking at my crotch. But I’m finished.

“No, no, stop,” I mumble, pulling her face up. Nonon immediately ceases what she was doing and climbs on top of me, letting out a puff of air.

“Fuck,” she whispers, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t what got into me.”

“Don’t worry, you’re all good,” I gently say back, pulling her body close to mine. “That was insane though.”

“Yeah, I’ll fucking say,” Nonon yawns, settling into a more comfortable position. “Okay, I’m done being high, I’m going to bed.”

“Sounds good,” I say, getting and pulling on my underwear. I motion for her to move as well. “I need my bed.” Nonon nods, and follows me to my room, and we both jump into my bed and pass out without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that took me way longer than expected, but alas, here we are again, back at it. Once again, you guys are rad, waiting ever-so-patiently (or not-so-patiently, in some cases) (I sincerely hope that someone out there is freaking out that I finally updated this shit), but still, thanks for sticking with me, especially since I probably will only have one more update on this story (which I have finally mapped out now all I have to do is write the damn thing). Once again, question/comments/concerns/ect. can be directed to my tumblr, http://snarfaty.tumblr.com/. Hope it was at least kinda worth the wait.


End file.
